Un deseo en Navidad
by saraes
Summary: Contes SLN: En ocasiones es posible llegar a sentirse solo aún cuando se está rodeado de gente que te quiere, aunque, tamibén es posible encontrar, sin haber buscado, a la persona que cubra es vacío.EXB
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer:Los personajes no me pertecen son de S. Meyer._

**_"Contest: Sintiendo la navidad"._**

_**Titulo**:" Un deseo en Navidad"_

_**Penname:** Saraes_

_**Summary:** Contest SLN. En ocasiones es posible llegar a sentirse solo aún cuando se está rodeado de la gente que te quiere; aunque... también es posible enontrar, sin haber buscado, a la persona que cubra ese vacío._

_**Pareja a Trabajar:** Edward y Bella._

_**Número de palabras:** 10.321.*notificado al staff. Sin contar la nota de autor._

_**Imagen utilizada:** La 19. "Nieve en familia"_

_**Canción utilizada:** La 7. " Jingle Bell Rock" de Hillary Duff_

_**Frase utilizada:** La 13. " La navidad apesta...pero no más que tú"_

* * *

><p><strong>Un deseo en Navidad<strong>

- ¡Carol, espera, no corras! - gritó por undécima vez Edward al monstruito que tenia como sobrina.

- ¡Oh vamos tio, nos lo vamos a perder! - le gritó la niña en respuesta mientras seguía corriendo por los grandes pasillos atestados de gente del centro comercial.

- ¡Maldita sea! - masculló Edward apresurando su paso para no perder de vista a su sobrina que seguía corriendo entusiasmada hacia donde Santa Claus recibía a los niños…

- ¡Mira, mira tio, ahí está! - gritó entusiasmada. Edward llegó a su altura y rodó los ojos al ver la inmensa cola que tendría que guardar para que su sobrina pudiera cumplir con el ritual de todos los años de entregarle su carta a Santa Claus.

- De acuerdo, pongámonos a la cola - dijo Edward con resignación tomando de la mano a una más que emocionada Caroline que, pegando saltitos de puro nervio, sonreía de lo más feliz…

Mientras permanecían en la cola que parecía no avanzar nunca, Edward trataba de entretenerse mirando a las cientos de personas y niños que, allí congregados, bailaban graciosamente al ritmo de "Jingle Bell Rock", hasta que una exclamación de parte de su sobrina le llamó la atención.

-¡Oh, que guapa! - Exclamó Caroline al ver a una joven que, vestida con un trajecito bastante cortito de duende, patinaba entre todos con graciosos movimientos al ritmo del divertido villancico, provocando que todos los pequeños sonrieran y la miraran admirándola.

Edward siguió la mirada de su sobrina y al igual que todos se quedó mirando a la joven morena que divertía a los niños de la cola con divertidos pasos de baile sobre los patines, mientras canturreaba la alegre canción. Pero de pronto la joven morena comenzó a patinar hacia donde ellos estaban y, ante sus ojos, dio un par de vueltas antes de tomar la mano de su sobrina que, totalmente emocionada y encandilada, comenzó a bailar divertidamente imitando a la joven morena.

- Pero que bien bailas, preciosa - dijo Bella sonriendo a la pequeña que, desde que había tomado su turno de entretenimiento, no dejaba de mirarla con una hermosa expresión en su cara, mientras que una de sus manos le hizo dar un par de vueltas y menear sus caderas - Seguro que Santa Claus te traerá un montón de regalos - le vaticinó quiñándole un ojo antes de darle un beso y dejarla de nuevo en la fila mientras se dirigía a otro grupo de niños, que al igual que Carol la miraban con fascinación.

- ¿Has oído tío?, me ha dicho que bailo bien y que me van a traer muchos regalos - le dijo Carol dando saltitos y totalmente emocionada- ¿Y has visto lo guapa qué es?

Edward, que al acercarse la joven morena pudo fijarse más en sus facciones y su graciosa y menuda figura, asintió sin llegar a pronunciar palabra mientras seguía con la mirada a la joven que seguía bailando y hablando con los niños de la fila amenizando la velada…

- Tio…¡Tiooooo! - gritó Carol al ver que su tío no le prestaba atención…

- OH..que…¿me decías algo? - le preguntó apartando por fin la mirada de la joven y fijarla en su sobrina que lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados…

-Te ha gustado - le aseguró señalándolo con el dedo.

- ¡Qué!¡No!… Carol, quieres dejar de mirarme así y ni se te ocurra decírselo a tu madre - la amenazó.

- ¡Te ha gustado! ¡te ha gustado! - comenzó a canturrear la pequeña de siete años que emocionada miraba a su tío.

- Carol, ya déjalo , o te aseguro que nos vamos y este año no te llegaran los regalos por no darle la carta…Cada vez te pareces más a tu madre - masculló lo último.

- ¡Nooooooooooo! - gritó con cara de horror provocando que su tío riera.

- Anda vamos, que ya estamos casi - le dijo divertido revolviendo su cabello.

Los veinte minutos más que permanecieron en la fila , Edward pudo entretener su vista con la joven patinadora que seguía divirtiendo a los niños, provocando que tanto él como su sobrina sonrieran viendo sus graciosas piruetas, o cuando sacaba a otro pequeño a bailar.

-¡Ya, ya, ya es mi turno! - gritó de pronto Carol tirando de la mano de su tío. Este dejó de mirar a la joven morena y acompañando a su sobrina vio como ésta se sentaba en las rodillas de Santa Claus y con emoción, incluso timidez, le susurraba al oído.

Mientras que la pequeña seguía pidiendo sus regalos a Santa, Edward buscó de nuevo a la joven patinadora con la mirada pero de pronto ésta ya no estaba.

- ¡Ya tío! Ya nos podemos ir - llegó gritando su risueña sobrina tomando a su tío de la mano. Edward fijó de nuevo la mirada en Carol y dedicándole un sonrisa tiró de ella para sacarla de allí - ¿Y qué te apetece hacer ahora? - le preguntó mientras se aseguraba que tenía bien colocado el abrigo, el gorro, los guantes y la bufanda.

- Vamos al parque tío, quiero un chocolate caliente - le pidió ella pegando saltitos delante de él.

- Esta bien, diablillo, hoy soy todo tuyo - le contestó y ella le regaló una hermosa sonrisa sabiendo que era verdad. Hoy su tío era todo suyo.

Caroline adoraba la Navidad, pero no solo porque las calles de Seattle estaban preciosas dibujadas por la blanca nieve, ni porque por todos lados había luces y adornos navideños, ni siquiera porque recibiría como cada año una montaña de regalos; Caroline adoraba la Navidad porque era cuando toda la familia Cullen se reunía por completo y eso significaba que podía disfrutar de la compañía de su tío favorito.

Hacía más de tres años que Edward trabaja para la firma Vulturis, una de los bufetes de abogados más prestigiosos de Nueva York, y desde entonces reunirse con su familia era casi misión imposible, sólo el compromiso en Navidad le hacía regresar cada año. Al menos por ahora. Aunque para la pequeña no pasaba desapercibido la preocupación que su abuela Esme tenía de que su tío Edward se enamorara de alguna chica de Nueva York que lo apartara definitivamente de ellos.

Por eso este año le había pedido algo muy especial a Santa Claus, había cambiado todos los juguetes de su carta por un solo deseo, que su tío encontrara a una novia que nunca los separara de ellos…

Entre risas y tirándose bolas de nieve, Edward y Caroline llegaron al viejo kiosco del parque donde hacían el más sabroso chocolate caliente. Pidieron uno cada uno y caminaron hasta un banco donde sentarse y disfrutar de la hermosa vista.

-¡Mmmh que rico! - exclamó Caroline dándole un bueno sorbo a su chocolate.

- ¡Mmnnnh, si que lo está!- le secundó Edward sonriendo.

De pronto, unas risas y la voz alterada de una joven les hizo volver la cabeza.

- ¡Hey, que pasa contigo, no tienes ojos, me has tirado mi chocolate! - le reprendía bastante cabreada una joven a un grupo de chicos que seguían tirándose bolas de nieve mientras trataba de limpiarse el chocolate que había manchado un poco su abrigo.

- Pues no te pongas en medio, guapa - contestó uno de los chicos y de nuevo continuó con su batalla de bolas..

- Maldita sea… - masculló Bella sacando un pañuelo y refregando la mancha de su abrigo..

- Mira tío, ella es la chica del centro comercial, la duende, ¿te acuerdas? - dijo de pronto Caroline y sin esperar contestación se bajó del banco y corrió hacia ella.

- ¡Carol no , espera… - le gritó Edward pero la niña ni se volvió, lo que le obligó a ir donde ellas..

- Hola, ¿estás bien? - la saludó llegando a su altura.

- ¿Ah…? - balbuceó Bella mirando de pronto a la pequeña, que por arte de magia, había aparecido delante de ella..- Oh…Tú….tú eres la niña del centro, ¿verdad? - le dijo con una hermosa sonrisa recordándola enseguida.

- Siiiii - respondió Caroline emocionada..- Vaya, que malos esos chicos te han tirado tu chocolate…

- Perdona - Llegó diciendo Edward cortando a su sobrina - ¿te está molestando? Caroline, no puedes abordar así a la gente….

- No…no…no me está molestando - le interrumpió Bella al ver que trataba de reñir a la pequeña - Todo lo contrario, su hija es una niña encantadora…

- Oh, no, ella no es mi hija, es mi sobrina - le aclaró en el acto pero dedicando una sonrisa entrañable a la pequeña.

- Sip, el es mi tio Edward - dijo Carol como si tal cosa - y tú ¿cómo te llamas tú?

-Caroline…- la riñó avergonzado su tío. Bella sonrió al ver lo violentado que se veía Edward.

- Vaya pues… mucho gusto en conocerlo "Tio Edward"- le dijo con diversión extendiéndole la mano - Yo me llamo Isabella, pero me gustan que me digan Bella - dijo mirando a Caroline de una manera cómplice. Edward no tardó en estrecharle la mano y en el acto un cosquilleo extraño recorrió su mano, lo que hizo que la mirara con el ceño fruncido por esa sensación tan inesperada… Bella también sintió ese mismo cosquilleo lo que también la hizo mirarlo asombrada; aunque ambos, como acto reflejo, separaron rápidamente sus manos…

- Pues yo me llamo Caroline, pero me gusta que me llamen Carol - intervino la pequeña extendiendo también su mano la que no tardó en recibir Bella con una amplia sonrisa…

- Pues encantada de conocerte Carol - le contestó.

- ¿Quieres tomarte un chocolate con nosotros? - le preguntó la pequeña - Mira tio, esos chicos malos le han tirado su chocolate..

- Oh, ¿estás bien?- le preguntó de pronto Edward

- No es nada tranquilo, solo un poco de chocolate en el abrigo, nada que un buen quita mancha no solucione - le contestó.

- Vamos tío, invítala a otro chocolate - les interrumpió de nuevo la pequeña.

- Oh no..no es necesario, en serio… - contestó de pronto Bella que sintió como el rubor teñía sus mejillas. Algo que no pasó desapercibido para Edward que le hizo sonreír.

- Vamos Bella, siéntate con nosotros - dijo Carol poniendo la mejor carita de pena que había heredado de su madre.

- Carol, no seas pesada, no ves que no quiere - le riñó Edward - Aunque… no me vendría mal a una duende que me distraiga a esta pequeña monstruito - dijo mirándola esta vez a ella…

- En serio, yo… de verdad no quisiera ser una molestia.

-¡Si, si, ven con nosotros !- comenzó a dar saltitos Carol lo que los hizo sonreír a los dos.

- No será un molestia, te lo aseguro - le contestó él. Bella se mordió el labio reprimiendo una pequeña sonrisa y finalmente accedió.

- De acuerdo, voy a por mi chocolate y me reúno con vosotros…

- De ningún modo, Bella -le cortó Edward - Id vosotras a tomar asiento, yo iré a por tu chocolate…

- Si..si…vamos…- dijo Carol tirando de la mano de Bella.

- No..no, en serio…

- Lo siento, pero mi sobrina me ha pedido que te invite y hoy le tengo que cumplir todos sus deseos, ¿verdad Carol? - le preguntó con una amplia sonrisa.

- Si, es cierto, hoy mi tio es todo mío - La expresión de la pequeña hizo que Bella riera mientras Caroline tiraba de su mano..

- Bueno…esta bien…- alcanzó decir.

Edward, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, corrió hasta el Kiosco y no tardó en regresar con otro chocolate caliente…

- Sabes tio, Bella me ha dicho que ella pude enseñarme a patinar -comenzó a contarle Caroline nada más llegar su tio.

- Vaya en serio, pues que bien - contestó éste ofreciéndole el chocolate.

- Gracias - susurró Bella sonrojada.

- Si, a mi me gustaría patinar y bailar como tú - dijo Carol con un brillo radiante en los ojos…

- Y lo harás, preciosa - le dijo pasando un mechón de cabello tras su oreja.

La siguiente media hora que pasaron juntos fue bastante divertida, gracias a que Caroline prácticamente monopolizó la conversación ya que, tanto Edward como Bella se sentía algo cohibidos, tímidos, se miraban, se sonreían pero trataban de enfocar su atención en la pequeña…

-…¿Y vives muy lejos de aquí? - preguntó de pronto Carol.

De nuevo Edward le reprendió por lo indiscreta que estaba siendo. Y Bella una vez más sonrió al ver la inocencia de la pequeña que sin proponérselo estaba sacando una información bastante jugosa a su tío.

- A decir verdad no, a penas unas cuadras de aquí. Y…- se pausó mordiéndose de nuevo el labio - … aunque me estoy divirtiendo mucho, me temo que ya os tengo que dejar.

- Oh, ¿ya te marchas? - susurró Caroline entristecida.

- Lo siento pequeña, pero - miró su reloj de muñeca - tengo que irme, en media hora he de regresar al Centro Comercial o acabarán despidiéndome - dijo acariciando su carita.

- Ha sido un placer conocerte "Tio Edward" - volvió a decir con diversión.

- Lo mismo digo Bella - le contestó él sonriente levantándose del banco.

- Y no dejes de bailar Carol, estoy segura que si te lo propones serás una gran bailarina - e inclinándose besó a la pequeña en la mejilla.

La pequeña y su tío se quedaron en el banco viendo como Bella se alejaba de ellos.

- Que linda es Bella, ¿verdad tío? - dijo volviendo su atención a Edward - ¿Mañana podemos volver, a lo mejor la volvemos a ver? Si..si…di que si tío - comenzó a decir poniendo un pucherito..

- ¿Mañana? Tenemos que ir a por el árbol de Navidad, ¿no recuerdas?

- Vaya, es verdad - dijo entristecida. Aunque de pronto el hecho de saber que pasaría la tarde adornando el árbol hizo que enseguida cambiara de expresión.

Al día siguiente y tras una mañana bastante divertida para la familia Cullen yendo a por el mejor abeto para adornar la casa, Edward decidió darse una vuelta por el centro comercial, aprovechando que su sobrina pasaría el resto de la tarde con su madre y su abuela adornando el árbol, para comprar el regalo para Caroline. Aunque, en su fuero interno, tenía la ilusión de volver a ver a esa duende que, no sabía porqué, le había llamado tanto la atención. Y aunque pasó un rato paseando por donde Santa Claus seguía recibiendo a los pequeños, no tuvo la suerte de verla.

Salió del centro comercial con la muñeca que su querida sobrina había pedido por navidad, llevó el paquete al coche y decidió dar un paseo para despejarse. Aún era temprano y aunque le encantaba pasar tiempo con su familia, a veces se sentía incómodo. Todos disfrutaban de la compañía de sus parejas; sus padres, su hermana Alice con su marido Jasper y su pequeña Caroline, y Rosalie, la hermana de Jasper que siempre celebraba la navidad con él, acompañada de Emmett su marido. Y el verlos tan felices, juntos, compartiendo la tarea de adornar la casa entre besos robados y abrazos cariñosos, le hacía envidiarlos por no haber encontrado aún a la persona con la que quería compartir esos momentos...

Mientras paseaba ensimismado pensando en cómo sería tener su propia pareja, sentirse parte de alguien, poder disfrutar de su propia novia al calor de su familia, fue a dar de lleno con la duende que en las últimas horas había estado ocupando su pensamiento…

Inmediatamente una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al verla. Bella estaba sentada en la terraza de una cafetería con un gracioso gorro de tricot, una gruesa bufanda bien amarradita a su cuello, un grueso chaquetón y unos guantes, mientras leía un libro con una taza, de lo que parecía chocolate caliente, delante de ella… ¿Cómo es qué no se sentaba dentro con el frío que hacía? Se preguntaba…

Sin siquiera pensarlo caminó hacía ella, ni se molestó en pensar que tal vez estuviese acompañada, simplemente se dejó guiar por sus pasos que lo llevaron hacia ella…

- Mmmnn…"La navidad apesta… pero no más que tú" - dijo con el ceño fruncido - Buen título para un libro, aunque…¿sabe Santa Claus que unas de sus duende odia la navidad? - se burló.

- ¡Hey , tio Edward, yo no odio la navidad! - Dijo levantando la vista y enfocando unos hermosos y entusiasmados ojos verdes. Edward rió al oírla y ella simuló una mueca de disgusto… -Además, oficialmente ya no soy una duende, ayer me despidieron.

- Oh, lo… lo siento, ¿fue por nuestra culpa?, ¿llegaste tarde y por eso te despidieron?

- Oh, no no… no fue vuestra culpa - dijo regalándole una sonrisa -, más bien por los celos de mi encargada; no llevaba muy bien que yo acaparara la atención tanto de chicos como de mayores, se deshizo de mí simplemente - dijo de lo más tranquila encogiéndose de hombro.

- Pues eso es injusto, deberías denunciarlo, es un despido improcedente en todo caso - le dijo haciendo uso de sus conocimientos….

- Oh, no, realmente era más un hobby para mí. No necesitaba ese empleo - le dijo para tranquilizarlo - ¿Y Carol, hoy no te acompaña? - le preguntó sonriente.

- No, hoy me abandonó, ha encontrado a un abeto más divertido que a su querido tío - le informó fingiendo estar dolido. Bella se mordió el labio intentando reprimir la risa -¿Estás sola? - se atrevió a preguntar..

- Si, sería una descortesía de mi parte ponerme a leer si vengo acompañada, ¿no crees? - le contestó con diversión- Si no tienes nada que hacer, ¿por qué no me acompañas?, te debo un chocolate - le sugirió..

- Bueno, con gusto me sentaba contigo, pero…Bella, está a punto de nevar y estás en un terraza, no es que sea mi lugar favorito en estos momentos - le dijo con una mueca de disgusto.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo - le contestó Bella riendo - Si vamos dentro ¿te quedarás?

- Eso ya suena mucho mejor - le contestó Edward con una radiante sonrisa. Una a la que bella respondió con otra y después de recoger sus cosas, ambos entraron al confortable calor del interior de la cafetería.

Mas de dos horas pasaron hablando de cosas triviales, por el puro placer de la compañía. Hasta que Edward se atrevió a preguntar algo más personal…

-¿Y por qué trabajabas ahí si no lo necesitas? - le preguntó por curiosidad. Bella que se sentía más confiada se mordió el labio antes de contestar.

- Hace tres años que mi padre murió, nosotros siempre hemos vivido en Forks, él era el jefe de policías allá - Edward se apenó al oírlo y casi se golpeó mentalmente por haberla hecho sacar el tema - así que…desde entonces, siempre vuelvo por estas fechas para estar cerca de él.

- Oh, lo siento, no quería…- trató de disculparse.

- No , no te preocupes Edward, está superado, es algo que hago por costumbre, no es que no lo eche de menos, lo hago, pero se que él quería verme feliz, así que por eso cuando vengo siempre intento entretenerme para que mi visita no sea triste. Y lo de patinar es algo que hago por diversión.

- Pues entonces me alegro que estés bien - le dijo sin saber muy bien que decir; Bella le sonrió comprensivamente - ¿Y a qué te dedicas? - se atrevió a preguntarle.

- Yo soy editora, trabajo en una pequeña editorial en Nueva York, por eso estaba leyendo este libro - dijo señalándolo -. Ha sido nuestro último lanzamiento - dijo con orgullo -. Y es muy divertido, si quieres pasar un buen rato leyendo, te lo recomiendo. Es divertidísimo leer como Nessie la protagonista, que es una vampira, se ve obligada a pasar las navidades en casa de Jacob, que resulta que es un hombre lobo - le contaba riendo lo que al mismo tiempo sacaba las risas de Edward…- es divertidísimo, en serio. ¿Sabías que los vampiros odian el olor de los hombres lobos? - seguía preguntándole muerta de la risa - pues imagina que este lobito se enamora perdidamente de esta vampira y la anda acosando todo el tiempo…

- De acuerdo, lo compraré, solo hay que escucharte para saber que es realmente divertido- Le contestó él con una amplia sonrisa.

- Y tú, ¿a qué te dedicas?- le preguntó Bella una vez consiguió dejar de reír.

- Bueno, mi trabajo no es tan divertido, soy abogado…

- ¡Wow, Abogado!, ¡Oye! - exclamó de pronto - por eso me dijiste lo de denunciar…¿me querías cómo cliente? - le preguntó burlona…

- No..no, tranquila, aunque… a ti te defendería gratis - le susurró.

Bella no pudo evitar sonrojarse. No sabía lo que le pasaba exactamente, pero desde que había conocido a Edward no podía apartarlo de su mente; y no sólo porque le resultaba extremadamente atractivo, que lo era, sino, por algo que no llegaba a comprender. Tal vez el timbre de su voz, o la hermosa sonrisa que tenía, o como su mandíbula se tensaba cuando se alteraba por algo, como cuando su sobrina le preguntaba cosas comprometidas… O por la profundidad de su mirada, una mirada enigmática, inquietante.

Edward, por su parte, se sentía fascinado por esa joven. Su risa refrescante, sus profundos y cautivadores ojos color café, la manera inocente con la que se mordía el labio, o como ahora, ese hermoso rubor que en ocasiones dibujaba sus mejillas haciéndola parecer adorable. Sin contar que realmente era una mujer hermosa y que lucía el traje de duende de una manera espectacular.

Ambos se miraron con timidez tras ese último comentario. El silencio se acomodó entre ellos, resultando a los pocos minutos, algo incómodo.

- ¿Te apetece otro café? - preguntó de pronto Edward rompiendo así el silencio.

- Ah…bueno, pero, ¿no deberías ir ya con tu familia? - dijo Bella sintiéndose por primera vez sola, ya que a ella realmente no la esperaba nadie…

- Mi familia…- musitó Edward en un suspiro.

- ¿No te gusta estar con tu familia? - le preguntó Bella un tanto extrañada. Al verlo con su sobrina ayer no le pareció que estuviera a disgusto con ella…

- No, claro que me gusta - se apresuró a aclarar Edward..

- ¿Entonces? ¿Cuál es el problema?- volvió a insistir - Bueno, si quieres contármelo, entendería si no lo hicieras.

Edward no pudo evitar mirar sus preciosos ojos enmarcados por unas espesas pestañas, su tez anacarada con ese rubor que la cubría, sus rosados labios, unos labios que de pronto se le antojaban tentadores. Una vez más siseo ante una imagen mental que le había abordado de pronto, Bella con él junto a su familia, tomándola de la mano, sentada a su lado, compartiendo un trozo del pastel… Que hermoso sería y que distinto… pero… ¿por qué pensaba en esas cosas? El jamás había sentido algo así por nadie, y no es que hubiese sido un santo. Como cualquier hombre joven había tenido sus encuentros con alguna que otra mujer, pero… esa fascinación que Bella le despertaba, nunca lo había sentido. Ni jamás se había imaginado con ninguna de ellas junto a su familia, pero…¿por qué con ella sí?…

- En fin… - dijo Bella al ver que Edward no contestaba-, creo que ya va siendo hora de que nos despidamos - Inmediatamente Edward se alarmó. ¿Despedirse?, ¿ya?, ¿tan pronto? No, de repente su corazón comenzó a latir furioso, no quería irse, no quería dejar de estar con ella.

-No, no te vayas, ¿tan pronto? - le preguntó si saber que decir realmente para no parecer un desesperado…

Bella sonrió - No soy yo quién tiene compromiso Edward, no me parece bien que el tiempo que debes de estar con tu familia, lo pases con una desconocida - dijo eso último sintiendo un extraño vacío en su pecho. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Qué era esa serpenteante sensación que sentía en su estomago?

- No me mal interpretes -dijo de pronto él-, amo a mi familia y adoro pasar tiempo con ellos, pero…

- ¿Pero?- le instó a continuar.

- Verás, ellos, no se como decirlo sin parecer infantil - dijo ruborizándose y pasando sus dedos por sus cabellos; Bella sonrió al verlo tan nervioso…

- Prueba a ver, igual a mí no me resulta tan infantil -le animó.

- Ellos me hacen presente una realidad en mi vida, Bella - dijo de pronto más pensativo. La sonrisa de Bella fue desapareciendo al ver su seriedad -, y es que realmente estoy solo. Claro que amo estar con ellos, pero ver a mis padres, siempre juntos, a mi hermana con su marido y su hija, a sus cuñados también felices juntos y yo ahí, soltero, sin nadie a quién dedicar una mirada cómplice, como veo que hacen ellos, sin sentirme parte de otra persona que está ahí disfrutando conmigo… me hacen sentir que estoy solo…

Los ojos de Bella se humedecieron involuntariamente al oírlo, ella sabía también como era sentirse sola, apenas unos segundos antes, y estando con él, ya se había sentido así… sola… por eso entendió enseguida a lo que se refería…

- Podrías invitar a un amigo - dijo casi sin pensar intentando de retener sus lagrimas.

- ¿Un amigo? - dijo de nuevo con voz triste - No tengo muchos amigos, en mi profesión esos "amigos" casi siempre son por compromiso y siempre buscando algo de ti. Mis amigos son mi familia.

- ¿Y a una amiga? - volvió a sugerir y realmente su estomago se contrajo al imaginar a Edward de pronto con otra mujer, con otra amiga riendo feliz con ella en casa de sus padres.

- Nunca he tenido una amiga con la que realmente quisiera compartir mi familia..

- Vaya, pués… no te puedo ayudar entonces en tu problema, me temo que te seguirás sintiendo solo un año más…- dijo verdaderamente triste por él…

- ¿Y tú, con quién pasaras estos días? - le preguntó de pronto reparando en ese detalle.

- Oh, pues..supongo que conmigo misma, como siempre - dijo con una triste sonrisa. Créeme Edward, uno se acaba acostumbrando…

- ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? - le preguntó sin pensar…

- ¡Qué! - exclamó Bella mirándolo como a quien le ha salido otra cabeza.

- ¿Por qué no? Sería perfecto. Tu serías mi acompañante y así ninguno de los dos se sentiría solo.

- No, no, por dios , me sentiría fuera de lugar. Edward, apenas nos conocemos, no creo que sea la más adecuada. Además, no has sido tú el que has dicho que no tenías amigas lo suficientemente amigas para compartir con tu familia…

- Pero tú eres diferente, eres….no sé… me siento bien contigo, y me encantaría ser tu amigo - Bella rió ante su alegato…

- Bueno, yo… también me siento bien contigo pero igual…

- Vamos, di que sí… ven a cenar a casa hoy conmigo. Ahí comprobarás si estás a gusto o no, y si te sientes a gusto, celebra la navidad con nosotros. Además, creo que a alguien le hará ilusión volver a verte - dijo con cara suplicante.

-¡Ay, Edward! - dijo realmente contrariada. Por un lado, le apenaba el hecho de tener que separarse tan pronto de él pero… estar con su familia…

- Sé mi amiga Bella, te prometo que estaré pendiente de ti todo el tiempo.

Bella se mordió el labio con fuerza, ¿ir o no ir? Aunque si iba, tendría que conocer a su familia y si no les caía bien. ¡Vamos Bella! Se riñó a si misma, vas como amiga, no como alguien especial. Por otra parte, si no iba, de nuevo volvería a su cuarto en ese hostal y se metería en la cama con un par de chocolatinas a ver la película que pasaran hasta quedarse dormida…

- Vamos, te prometo que será divertido, mi familia te encantará…

- ¿En serio? - dijo sin pensarlo…

- Lo harán, nadie puede quedar inmune a tu encanto -le dijo Edward con una genuina sonrisa.

- Edward…- se quejó ella..

- Ven conmigo, te prometo que en el instante en el que te encuentres incómoda, te saco de allí.

Bella lo miraba retorciéndose las manos sobre la mesa como acto nervioso.

- Te lo prometo - volvió a repetirle Edward pero esta vez se atrevió a tocar sus manos. De nuevo esa electrificarte sensación les golpeó de lleno, y una vez más los dos se miraron en el acto para luego bajar la mirada tímidamente hasta dejar de tocarse…

- Ay Dios, esto será horrible - se quejó de pronto Bella mordiéndose el labio - pero esta bien, iré contigo y que sea lo que Dios quiera - susurró escondiendo la cara tras sus manos..

- ¡Sí! - exclamó jubiloso Edward con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja…

- No puedo creer que vaya a ir - dijo realmente nerviosa y más azorada que de costumbre.

- Dame un minuto, aviso que vamos ¿de acuerdo?

- No…no…espera…- dijo aún muerta de miedo…

- No te van a comer te los aseguro - Y sacando el movil marcó a su casa.

- Mamá ….si, soy yo - dijo rodando los ojos - que sí, que ya voy….- Bella no pudo evitar sonreír al oírlo - ¡ya quieres escucharme! - dijo Edward un poco más alterado.

-Edward - susurró Bella con el ceño fruncido al oirle hablar a la madre en ese tono

- Es que me desespera, no me deja hablar - se excusó de vuelta tapando el móvil. Bella volvió a morderse el labio tratando de reprimir otra sonrisa..

- Óyeme mamá, que si voy, de hecho ya vamos de camino - Bella rodó los ojos ante su mentira…- Si, he dicho vamos, por eso te llamaba, no te importa que lleve a una amiga , ¿verdad?

De nuevo Bella se retorció las manos expectante a la contestación de la madre.

- Gracias mamá, en veinte minutos estamos ahí- Cortó la llamada y miró a Bella - Listo, ya no te puedes echar a tras, tienes oficialmente puesto un plato en la mesa - le dijo con diversión.

- Dios, que no me arrepienta - musitó Bella mirando al techo. Edward rió ante su súplica.

- ¿Vamos? - le sugirió levantándose y dándole paso.

- Esta bien - susurró Bella y tomando una gran bocanada de aire se levantó pasó por su lado y caminó hacia la puerta…

Durante el trayecto a la casa de Edward, éste no dejaba de hablarle de cualquier cosa, sabía que Bella estaba nerviosa y queria que se relajase. Y Bella lo agradecía, pero en el momento en el que el coche aparcó a las puerta de su casa, su estomago se contrajo provocándole cierto malestar.

Edward salió del coche y corrió para abrirle la puerta, lo que realmente le sorprendió a Bella. Si no había bajado antes era porque verdaderamente se sentía ansiosa y buscaba algo más de tiempo para tranquilizarse.

- Vamos Bella, estás temblando - le dijo Edward algo preocupado al sujetar su mano para, cortésmente, ayudarla a bajar del coche.

- UUfff - dejó escapar el aire Bella y se pasó la mano nerviosamente por la frente antes de apretar sus labios - Yo…ahora no estoy segura…

- Tranquila, sé que ahora te sientes insegura, pero en serio que te caerán bien. Vamos..- la animó.

- Esta bien, pero…Edward, no me dejes sola - le pidió suplicante tomándole inconcientemente la mano. Edward la miró con ternura y apretó su mano en respuesta.

- No te dejaré, confía en mí - y sin soltar su mano caminó con ella hasta llegar a la puerta de la casa, que… curiosamente, se abrió un segundo antes de que él llamara.

- ¡Hijo! - casi gritó su madre al verlo - Ya estaba preocupada…

- Mamá - susurró Edward en tono molesto

Bella de pronto sintió que el corazón le salía por la boca…¡Maldita sea! Quién me mandaría a mí aceptar, se dijo a si misma.

- Oh, Edward, ¿no nos presentas?

- Claro, perdona mamá - dijo Edward y de pronto sintió como Bella soltaba su mano. Lo que le permitió pasarla por su cintura y obligarla , sutilmente, a dar un pequeño paso al frente - Ella es Bella, mamá, una amiga - Esme que jamás había conocido a ninguna amiga de su hijo miró a la chica y enseguida una sonrisa amable y cariñosa se dibujó en su cara cuando vio lo tímida y asustada que se encontraba…

- Hola Bella - la saludó dando un paso y abrazándola cariñosamente - Yo soy Esme, la mamá de Edward. Que gustó conocerte al fin, Carol no deja de hablar de ti…- dijo Esme para asombro de Bella..

- El gusto es mío Señora - le contestó ella.

- Pero no me digas Señora, me haces sentir mayor - le dijo cómplicemente - tenme confianza, llámame Esme.

- Esta bien, Esme - le contestó regalándole una tímida sonrisa…

- Vamos querida, aquí fuera nos vamos a helar, te presentaré al resto de la familia, están locos por conocerte - le dijo pasando un brazo por su hombros e invitándola a entrar, Bella miró hacía tras y se relajó cuando Edward le sonrió y asintió siguiéndola muy de cerca.

Nada más poner un pie en la sala, Carol salió corriendo hacía ella y se abrazó a su cintura..

- ¡Bella, Bella,…eras tú! - gritaba la pequeña emocionada.

- Hola Carol - le saludó Bella abrazándola cariñosamente, mientras veía como el resto de la familia se acercaba.

- Hola Bella, yo soy Alice la hermana de Edward - la saludó Alice acortando también las distancias y dándole un cariñoso abrazo - y el es Jasper, mi marido - los presentó, Jasper le dio un apretón de mano.

- Yo soy Rosalie, la hermana de Jasper - La saludó Rose y tirando de la mano de Emmet también lo presentó - Y el es mi marido, pero no te dejes engañar, intimida pero es un cachito de pan - le dijo con diversión.

- Sip, ese soy yo, y bienvenida, ya me veía yo soportando la cara larga de Edward por sentirse un mal tercio - dijo en broma. Bella miró hacia Edward en el momento en el que éste rodaba los ojos y no pudo evitar sonreír…

- Y yo soy Carlisle, su padre - dijo mirando a Edward, también acortando la distancia y dándole dos besos - Se bienvenida a esta casa Bella, espero que te sientas cómoda entre nosotros - le deseó.

Hecha las presentaciones Alice, Rose y Esme acapararon la atención de Bella arrastrándola prácticamente a la cocina, seguida de Carol, que eufórica por la visita no se despegaba de Bella. Entre las tres y mientras iban y venía con algunos platillos, la acribillaron a preguntas. Lo que le resultó gracioso a Bella que a los pocos minutos comenzó a relajarse entre ellas.

- ¡En serio ese libro es de tu editorial! - Exclamó Alice con asombro - Me encanta, me he reido mucho con el, es genial. Y creo que está siendo todo un éxito ,¿no?

- Si es cierto, es muy divertido me encanta el tira y afloja que tienen sus personajes cuando los dos en el fondo están loquito uno por el otro..

- Es que…uff… enamorarte de un enemigo natural es para morir - Añadió Rose lo que hizo reír a las cuatro.

- Y que bueno que vayas a pasar las navidades con nosotras, al menos ya Edward no se queda fuera de los juegos por no tener pareja - dijo inocentemente Alice

- ¿Juegos? - preguntó divertida Bella.

- Si hija, en esta casa no nos aburrimos - dijo Esme rodando los ojos lo que la hizo volver a sonreír.

Tras la charla en la cocina todas las mujeres llevaron lo que faltaba a la mesa y tomaron asiento. Por supuesto Bella se sentó entre Edward y Caroline, que trataba de llamar su atención continuamente, lo que en cierta menara Bella agradeció..

- ¿Te diviertes? - le susurró Edward al oído cuando las otras tres fueron a por el postre…

La piel de Bella se erizó cuando sintió el calido aliento de su boca tan cerca de ella y con un dulce sonrojo asintió para después clavar su radiante mirada en él. Quién también se quedó embelesado mirándola…

- Pero míralos mamá. Y Bella es tan linda, ainss que creo que ya tengo una hermana - dijo Alice de lo más feliz..

- Tranquilízate Alice, es sólo una amiga, pero… mirad como le brillan los ojos a Edward, jamás lo había visto así - dijo Esme emocionada.

- Pues yo creo que estos dos están que arden - visteis como él trata siempre de hacerla sentir cómoda y como ella se sonroja cuando él la toca. ¡Ainss!, que bonito son los comienzo - dijo Rose en un suspiro, lo que hizo reír a las otras dos.

Terminaron de llevar los postres y tras tomar una caliente taza de café, comenzaron los juegos. Por primera vez Edward se veía entusiasmado por jugar, de hecho, se veía radiante de felicidad por el simple hecho de que Bella estuviera allí con él…

En seguida sacaron el juego de mesa.

-¿El party? - preguntó Bella intentado reprimir una sonrisa…- No juego a esto desde que tenía dieciocho años - dijo con diversión..

- Pues preparate, porque mi Rose y yo somos invencibles - dijo Emmet muy pagado de si mismo…

- Eso era hasta ahora, yo también era invencible en mis tiempos - le contestó ella.

- Eso tendrás que demostrarlo guapa - le contestó él.. Y Bella hizo un gracioso gesto señalando sus ojos con dos dedos para después señalar a él. Lo que hizo reir al resto..

- Ya dejen de pelear y a jugar…- Dijo Carlirle poniendo el juego en marcha.

Realmente la velada fue de lo más divertida. Entre las pruebas de mímicas, las preguntas, lo dibujos todos reían mientras se picaban y se abucheaban unos a otros.

- Concéntrate Edward por favor - le pidió Bella cruzando graciosamente los dedos antes de hacer la ultima prueba…Le tocaban una prueba de mímica. Bella se levantó y comenzó a hacerle señales con los dedos…

- Seis, seis palabras - dijo Edward todo nervioso. Bella asintió y comenzó hacer gestos sobre cada una de las palabras. El resto se partía de la risa cuando ella hacia el gesto de soplar y acto seguido hacía como que cogía del suelo algo y juraba con mano alzada..

- Un mago...es un mago…el mago de Oz - decía el otro todo alterado …

- Se va el tiempo - presionaba Emmett canturreando.

Bella negaba con la cabeza y una y otra vez repetía el gesto…

- Soplar…soplido…¿Qué soplas? - gritaba todo alterado. El resto de la familia se revolcaba de la risa y Bella prácticamente se lo comía con los ojos…

- No soplas, pero soplas ¿Por qué soplas? Eres viento, un viento- Bella asintió frenéticamente - Viento… viento… seguía murmurando Edward , Bella seguía rodando los ojos y una vez más hizo la escena del juramento… por última vez sopló y hizo un gesto con la mano…

- ¡Lo que el viento se llevó! - gritó cuando el tiempo estaba a punto de consumirse.

- ¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! - gritó Bella entre risas y sin darse cuenta los dos se abrazaron y Edward comenzó a dar vueltas con ella todo emocionado; por primera vez había conseguido ganar en el juego y lo había disfrutado como nunca…

El resto de la familia se quedaron fascinados ante la escena. Hasta que ellos mismos se dieron cuenta y lentamente Edward la dejó en el suelo para acto seguido Bella ponerse roja como un tomate…

- Lo reconozco, eres una gran jugadora, pero ni pienses que te irás de rosita, mañana quiero la revancha despues de los villancicos - le dijo y Bella miró a Edward tímidamente-. Por qué vendrás , ¿verdad?

- Claro que vendrá, ya contamos contigo Bella - se apresuró a decir Esme al ver la cara de Bella y la mirada algo cautelosa de Edward.

- No quisiera ser una molestia, mañana es un día para estar con la familia no quisiera …

- Nada de eso preciosa, ya te consideramos de la familia- le contestó Esme acortando la distancia - Nos harás muy felices si vienes con nosotros - casi le suplicó..

- Bueno, pues… me encantará venir - dijo; de pronto Edward dejó escapar la respiración aliviado-. Pero creo que va siendo hora de que me marche, es muy tarde ya - dijo mirando a Edwrad.

- Claro, iré a por tus cosas.

Bella se despidió de todos , incluso de Caroline que con la emoción aún seguía levantada. Y junto con Edward caminaron hacia el coche. Le facilitó la dirección y éste no tardó en dar con el lugar, que como había dicho la primera vez, no estaba a más de dos cuadras del parque en el que tomaron su primer chocolate juntos.

Edward bajó del coche para acompañarla, más al ver lo solitario que se veía todo el lugar.

- Me lo he pasado muy bien - le dijo Bella llegando a su puerta y girándose para encontrarlo de frente - Gracias Edward, tu familia es muy linda.

- Gracias a ti Bella, hacía mucho tiempo que no disfrutaba tanto de una velada - le dijo sinceramente.

- Ni yo - musitó ella. Edward, involuntariamente, se acercó más. Y esa aproximación hizo que el corazón de Bella latiese desenfrenado. Se mordió el labio tratando de reprimir el deseo que tenía de besar sus labios.

- Bella…-su nombre se escapó en un susurro cargado de deseo. De pronto le entraron unas ganas horribles de besarla. Parecía que sus ojos no vieran más que sus labios, esos enrojecidos labios que gritaban por ser besados. Y sin poder evitarlo fue acercandose cada vez más a ella, tanto, que sentía el cálido aliento golpea contra su cara. Su corazón comenzó a latir furiosamente, jamás antes habia sentido tanto deseo de besar a alguien y cuando por fin sus labios se rozaron, sintió como una ola expansiva recorria hasta el más minimo recoveco de su cuerpo.

El beso fue apenas una caricia, un tímido roce, antes de separarse y abrir los ojos para encontrar que ellas también los tenía cerrados. Para Bella simplemente fue glorioso. Estaba tan ansiosa por sentir la calidez de sus labios que aunque fue apenas unos segundos, fueron los segundos más felices de su vida…

- Bella…- volvió a susurrar su nombre. En esta ocasión Bella abrió los ojos para encontrar la mirada encendida de Edward… Una mirada que le hizo querer más… mucho más que una simple caricia; y armándose de valor, llevó su mano a la nuca de él y estrelló sus labios con los de él de una manera más demandante.

Edward no tardó en llevar sus manos a su cintura y estrecharla más a él, sintiendo en su propio cuerpo como Bella se acoplaba perfectamente al suyo. No pudo evitar delinear sus labios con su lengua pidiendo acceso, un acceso que Bella le dio con el mismo deseo que él sentía y así el beso, que comenzó apenas con una simple caricia, se convirtió en pura necesidad, pura vehemencia, los dos besandose con furia, con un deseo irrefrenable. Bella tiraba de su cabello extasiada por el sabor y la calidez con que su lengua se enredaba con la suya propia. Edward, enloquecido, dejaba volar sus manos por la espalada y las nalgas de Bella incapaz de controlarlas, excitándola más si cabía con esas caricias..

Por varios minutos los dos se comieron a besos, deseosos, desenfrenados, hasta que la falta de aire les obligó a separarse.

- Bella… yo…- Edward no sabía que hacer, sabía que debía irse, que apenas se conocían de unas horas y no quería ofenderla, pero su corazón y su cuerpo le impedían marcharse. Esa chica lo había cautivado por completo.

Bella no se encontraba en mejores condiciones, jamás había tenido una relación así con nadie, jamás se había acostado en la primera cita con nadie, de hecho, apenas había mantenido unas pocas relaciones. Pero con Edward, con él todo parecía distinto, realmente lo deseaba, anhelaba saber como se sienten sus caricias, como se siente sus besos en su piel, como se siente a él dentro de ella..

Los dos con una lucha interna, los dos pensando en lo que desearían pero al mismo tiempo reprimiéndose por lo que pensaban que querría el otro. Esto sin duda era de locos.

- Bella…creo que será mejor …- no se atrevió a terminar la frase.

- Ajam… - asintió ella tímidamente, casi con un hilo de voz..

El fue deshaciendo su agarre y finalmente quedaron los dos unidos por las manos…

- Gracias Bella - volvió a susurrar él. Ella tímidamente sonrió…- mañana pasaré por ti…- Ella de nuevo asintió, no tenía fuerzas para hablar -. Hasta mañana - se despidió Edward acariciando su mejilla y ella, involuntariamente, dejo caer su cara en la palma de su mano recibiendo la caricia. Edward le sonrió y reunió la fuerza suficiente para separarse y caminar hacia el coche. Bella entró a su habitación cuando lo vio arrancar y apoyada de la puerta se dejo caer acariciando sus labios, recordando en el acto como había sido ese beso con él. Solo recordarlo le hizo encoger el estomago, jamás nadie la había hecho sentir así con un simple beso lo que le provocó un deseo inmensurable de volver a besarlo. Pero él ya se había ido, y ella no era una chica fácil que se dejaba llevar por impulsos.

Con una sonrisa tonta y aun acariciándose el labio se levantó y dio un paso hacia la habitación cuando de pronto oyó que golpeaban su puerta.

- Edward…- se escapó de sus labios e inmediatamente sus corazón volvió a latir angustiosamente. No tardó en girarse y abrir la puerta para efectivamente encontrarse con Edward tras la puerta.

- No puedo irme - dijo con la voz ahogada - no quiero irme - volvió a decir. Bella sintió como miles de mariposas comenzaron a revolotear por su estomago y tirando del cuello de su camisa lo hizo pasara estrellando de paso sus labios contra los de él..

Edward cerró la puerta de una patada y no tardo en estrecharla entre sus brazos sin dejar de besarla…

- Esto es una locura - susurró ella pero con una carga de deseo tal, que sin darse cuenta comenzó a quitar la chaqueta de Edward pasando sus manos por sus fuertes hombros. El no tardó en dejarla caer al suelo para después ayudarla a ella también con su abrigo. Pero sin dejar de besarse…

- Una auténtica locura - contestó él llevando sus manos a la orilla del jersey de Bella y con una rápido movimiento desprenderse de él. Bella repitió la acción con él y así los dos quedaron con el pecho descubierto, Bella solo con el sujetado…- Eres tan hermosa -susurró Edward enloquecido por llevar esas cumbres a su boca. Con un ágil movimiento la hizo subir las piernas quedando ella sujeta de sus hombros y su cadera y caminó torpemente hasta caer con ella en la cama. - Te deseo Bella… quiero hacer el amor contigo - le susurró llegando a su cuello y mordiéndolo, lamiéndolo, haciendo un recorrido que lo llevó a sus pechos que en pocos segundo quedaron al descubiertos tras desabrochar el sujetador.

- Edward…- gimió Bella retorciéndose de placer. - Yo también te deseo…- le susurró ella cruzando sus piernas por sobre él de manera que sus sexos se rozaban enloqueciéndolos.

- Bella…- susurró él bajando con su lengua por su estomago hasta llegar al borde de su pantalón y con maestría deshacerse también de sus pantalones dejandola apenas con unas pequeñas braguitas.

Bella no tardó en hacer lo mismo desabrochando su pantalón aunque fue él quien terminó quitándoselo impacientemente. Bella rió ante su acción aunque su cuerpo se retorcía anhelando sus caricias. El mismo sonreía mientras volvía a colocarse sobre ella y de nuevo se perdía en su boca.

- Eres preciosa - le decía una y otra vez - me vuelves loco

Bella gemía sin poder evitarlo, era una tortura sentir su roce cuando su cuerpo gritaba porque la poseyera y como si sus deseos estuviesen escritos en su frente, Edward se deshizo de sus braguitas y de sus Boxes y buscando la aprobación en sus ojos, se introdujo en ella uniendo sus dedos entrelazados ante la ola de placer que le sobrevino.

Los dos gimieron al unísono mientras él se acoplaba completamente en ella…Hasta que el deseo los consumió y lentamente él embestía en ella mientras ella, enloquecida de placer, tiraba de su cabello, mordía su hombro, o lo besaba con furia. Los dos amándose desesperadamente, anhelantemente, como si desde siempre se hubiesen estado esperando.

Para Edward ver las muecas de placer que Bella ponía lo estaban llevando al limite, los dos sudorosos, con las respiraciones jadeantes en busca de un aire que parecía no llegar nunca, hasta que sus cuerpo vibraron y uno tras el otro gritaron de puro placer cuando llegaron al clímax juntos. Dejándose caer los dos totalmente extasiado…

- Ha sido fantástico - apenas dijo Bella con la respiración aún entrecortada.

- Ha sido divino - le corrigió él en el mismo estado. Provocando que ella riese.

- Edward yo… no quiero que pienses que me acuesto con el…

- Ssshhh - la hizo callar y acortó de nuevo la distancia para besarla antes de salir de ella y quedarse recostado a su lado para despues tirar de ella y abrazarla- Sé que no eres así Bella y es lo que más me ha cautivado de ti…yo tampoco suelo actuar por impulsos. Y es que…

- Qué- le invitó ella a continuar.

- Bella, tú…me gustas - dijo algo tímido, más temiendo por ella que por lo que realmente estaba sintiendo.

- Tú también me gustas - le contestó ella con diversión.

- No en serio - dijo llevando su mano a su barbilla para que lo mirase -. Me gusta mucho…

Los ojos de Bella comenzaron a brillar como jamás lo habían hecho, esto definitivamente era de locos, pero ella se sentía igual, realmente él le gustaba mucho, incluso demasiado para el poco tiempo que hacía que se conocían.

- Sé que esto es todo una locura Bella pero…no quiero que esto se acabe aquí. ¿Por qué no lo intentamos?

- Yo…- dijo ella mordiéndose el labio…

- Los dos vivimos en la misma ciudad, nada nos impide que estemos juntos, mi familia te adora - dijo sonriendo lo que la hizo sonreír a ella también - Bella, sé que es muy pronto, que realmente es una locura pero… creo que me estoy enamorando de ti y no quiero perder esta oportunidad..

- Edward…- musitó emocionada.

- ¿Lo intentamos? - le preguntó pero esta vez la atrajo sobre él y la besó. Ella no tardó en responder al beso con el mismo deseo que él -. No es necesario que le pongamos nombre si no quieres, solo quisiera tener la confianza de quedar contigo, de vernos, de hacer cosas juntos. ¿Qué me dices? - le volvió a preguntar esta vez clavando la mirada den ella..

- Esta bien, intentémoslo - dijo ella y enseguida él la abrazó con fuerza.

- Dame un minuto - dijo de pronto y se levantó buscando algo en la ropa que había quedado regada por el suelo. - Mamá - dijo hablando por teléfono - si, hemos llegado bien, solo que no me esperéis para desayunar, lo haré con mi chica -le dijo. Esme gritó emocionada al otro lado de la línea.

- Edward - se quejó Bella.. - Y a esto le llamas tú no ponerle nombre a lo nuestro - le regañó. El le brindó su mejor sonrisa.

- Hasta mañana mamá - se despidió de su madre y no tardó en meterse de nuevo en la cama - Es mi manera de sentirte más mía - le dijo tirando de nuevo de ella colocándola a horcajadas sobre él. Ella rió ante su ímpetu y de nuevo besó sus labios..

- Entonces tu también eres mi chico - le dijo sobre sus labios.

- Todo tuyo - le susurró y una vez más se dejaron llevar por la pasión.

A la mañana siguiente, aprovecharon para ir de compras ya que Bella no quería ir con las manos vacías y, con la ayuda de Edward, compró un detallito para cada uno. Cuando los dos llegaron a media tarde, Esme no tardó en felicitarlos aunque los dos intentaron quitarle hierro al asunto. Pero para todos era ya un hecho que Edward había encontrado a su chica. Y lo mejor de todo, una chica encantadora, cariñosa, carismática y que no trataría de separárlos de ellos.

Por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo, Edward fue completamente feliz en nochebuena y exultante de alegría tocó el piano para que todos cantaran divertidos los villancicos que hicieron las delicias de Caroline. La pequeña, en un momento en el que todos los adultos reían y cantaban felices, se acercó a la ventana y, mirando al oscuro cielo, dio las gracias a Santa Claus por haber conseguido que su deseo se hiciese realidad. Ahora ya nadie la separaría jamás de su tío. Y mejor aún, había ganado otra tía, a la que querría casi igual que a su tío adorado.

Esa fue la primera navidad de muchas que le siguieron juntos. Cuatro años más tardes y ya como esposo y esposa, Edward y Bella, con la pequeña Madeleine y el pequeño Anthony, paseaban bajo la nieve felices, mientras en la mansión Cullen todos los esperaban entusiasmados para celebrar una nueva navidad en familia.

Fin.

* * *

><p>NA: Pues este es mi Os chicas, finalmente no pude reisitirme a él y aprovecho para felicitar a las que han promovido éste consurso que me ha encantado, por el hecho de introudicir en la historia una canción, una frase ,y una imagen, ha sido todo un reto.

Y quisiera dedicarlo a todas las que de una forma u otra me habeís animado a hacerlo, incluso quedando sólo dos días habeís confiado en que podría hacerlo, gracias reques, y gracias a todas las que me mandásteis pm animándome a escribir para éste concurso; deseo de corazón que os guste y aprovecho para desearos a todas una muy feliz Navidad y un prospero año nuevo.

Un beso a todas. /(^_^)\ saraes.


	2. Chapter 2 NA

N/A

Hola preciosas, espero que hayan pasado una muy feliz nochebuena con todos sus seres queridos y que papa Noel os haya traído todo lo que deseáis.

Y la razón para hacer esta nota, es avisarlas de que ya se ha abierto el periodo de votaciones del concurso Sintiendo La Navidad.

Intentaré explicaros como se llevará a cabo.

Por la cantidad de Os que participan, nada más y nada menos que 64, los organizadores del mismo han decidido hacer la votación en tres grupos, ya que una poll con tantos integrantes podría ser un poco lioso. Y que hay un limite de tiempo. Ya que habrá como una especie de semifinal..¡que chulo! jajá jajá.

Por lo que los 64 Os estarán agrupado en **3 grupos que podrán ser votados **desde el **24 de diciembre al 7 de enero**. ( supongo que varios días por grupo; en la pag del concurso se explicará mejor). Y después **de esos tres grupos, pasarán a otra votación final los 21 Os más votados**, siendo el periodo de votación **del 8 de enero al 14 de enero**. El 15 de enero será anunciado el ganador.

Mi Os **" Un deseo en Navidad" **estará en el **grupo 2**, así que , a quién le guste y crea que merezca pasar esa primera fase, pasen por el concurso y voten. Se los agradecería.

_**Contest Sintiendo la Navidad**_

_**h t t p : / / w w w . fanfiction . net / u / 3429837 / Contest _ Sintiendo _ la_ Navidad**_ ( Acuérdense de escribirlo sin espacios).

Y ya me despido, ¡Ahhh! Pero antes, le cuento que he realizado una portada del Os que me ha quedado muy chulaaaaaa ( ainssss…suspiro) pasen por mi perfil si quieren verla, desde allí también podrán entran en el link del concurso.

En fin mis niñas, un besazo a todas y gracias por vuestro apoyo.

¡Felices Fiestas ! /(^_^)\ saraes.


End file.
